O fim é apenas o começo
by beatriz kbrc
Summary: Castle pode se distrair com Jacinda mas a companhia aérea solicitou a presença da moça. Agora ele estava sozinho vendo outro homem flertar com Kate.
1. Chapter 1

Ela sabia, sempre soube de tudo e não me falou nada, mesmo que fosse para dizer "saia da minha vida". Pelo menos assim eu não estaria iludido achando que um dia seriamos felizes juntos como um casal. Eu tinha raiva dela, por isso resolvi sair da cidade, viajar, pensar em outra coisa e acabei conhecendo Jacinda, uma aeromoça linda, descomplicada e divertida, era fácil namorar uma mulher como ela. Ela me faria bem. Sim,ela me fez bem durante os dois dias que ficou na cidade, depois foi chamada para outro voo e provavelmente eu nunca mais a veria.

Agora deitado na minha cama mais uma vez sozinho não parava de pensar, porque não trouxe ela para a minha casa? Sempre que dormíamos juntos era no hotel dela. O sexo com ela era bom, não o melhor mas era bom, como muitos dizem, o importante é o que o coração sente, não o que a cabeça pensa. o que o meu coração sentia?

sentia que eu estava traindo alguém, a mulher que eu realmente amava, mesmo ela não sentindo a esma coisa por mim eu nunca poderia beijar outra sem pensar em como seria beijar ela, ter ela nos meus braços dizendo que me ama. Droga, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Tentei ficar longe dela para ver se conseguia viver melhor mas sentia como se o ar fosse sumindo. Tentei esquece-la com outra mas isso só me fazia querer ela ainda mais. Dizer toda a verdade? Eu já fiz isso e ela me enganou dizendo que não lembrava de nada. Bem agora ela não vai ter como dizer isso.

Mas onde estava a coragem para se declarar e ver a única mulher que você ama dizer "desculpe mas eu não sinto o mesmo por você"? Não podia escutar isso. O que mais me deixava com raiva da situação é que eu sou um homem que posso ter todas as mulheres da cidade aos meus pés pedindo uma chance, mas a que eu realmente quero está longe de ser minha.

para piorar tudo, ainda tinha aquele detetive de Londres ajudando no caso, sempre olhando e sorrindo para Kate, ficava até tarde com ela e quando eu chagava eles já estavam lá, formavam as teorias juntos, completavam as frases um do outro, parecia que eu nem existia mais. E ela devolvia cada olhar, cada toque com a mesma emoção.

...

Acordei com o despertador tocando, se isso aconteceu significa que já era 8:30 e da delegacia ninguém tinha me chamado. Não estava com vontade dever os dos naquele clama mas deixa-la sozinha com ele não era uma opção.

Depois de duas horas finalmente consegui chegar e quando o elevador abriu não vi ninguém na mesa dela. Onde estava Kate? Provavelmente comCollin em algum lugar da cidade. Avistei Ryan e Esposito.

–Hey, bom dia rapazes.

–Bom dia Castle, você não estava na prefeitura com a Kate?

–Não eu deveria?

–Ela disse que ia te ligar, tivemos alguns avanços na caso, ela e Collinforam buscar um mandato para vasculhar o apartamento do suspeito.

Nesse momento o elevador abriu e dele saíram os dois rindo de algo.

–Bem ela deve ter esquecido, agora que está trabalhando com um detetive de verdade não precisa mais de mim.

–Mano, eu também não gosto desse cara.

–Bem ela gosta dele e ele é um detetive de verdade não um cara que finge ser um. Ela não precisa mais de mim, parece que já encontrou o parceiro.

–Castle, você é o parceiro dela, hoje encerramos o caso e ele vai em bora.

Dando mais uma olhada para os dois que agora estavam tomando CAFÉ parecia que não.

–Acho que ele vai sair da delegacia não da vida dela.

–Castle, bom dia.

–Bom dia, alguma novidade?

–Sim, a tarde vamos vasculhar o apartamento do suspeito e se acharmos a arma do crime vamos poder acusa-lo.

–Hun, isso é bom.

–Tá tudo bem com você?

–Sim, só um pouco cansado, não dormi direito.

–Hun, ok.

Pela cara pude ver que ela não gostou muito do que eu disse, provavelmente pensou que não dormi porque estava em atividades noturnas com uma mulher e não porque passei boa parte das ultimas horas pensando nela.

Durante as quatro horas que se seguiram eu fiquei sentado ao lado dos rapazes fazendo nada além de ver Beckett flertar com aquele todos ao apartamento do suspeito, vendo eles pelo vidro, eram a dupla perfeita. Droga, eu estava mesmo perdendo o meu lugar e a minha parceira. Isso era diferente de quando ela namorava Demming, agora sentia que ela era mais minha do que antes, me sentia traído. E Josh? Ele era um completo idiota, desde o começo sabia eu aquilo não daria certo. Mas mesmo assim sentia ciumes.

Mas esse caso vai acabar e então nós vamos conversar, jogar todas as verdades em cima da mesa e ver o que acontece. Assim eu achava.

Finalmente o caso tinha acabado mas quando fui chamar Kate para conversar ele já tinha feito.

Se ao menos esperar para ver o que ela ia dizer sai da delegacia, nós tínhamos perdido a nossa de sermos felizes, e acho que a muito tempo. Hoje olhando para tudo que vivemos não me arrependo de nada, cada segundo foi maravilhoso apenas por poder estar do lado dela. Até agora.

Não fui para casa, sentia que naquela noite algo iria mudar, na verdade tinha certeza e eu não podia ficar em casa. Não sabia se para melhor ou pior nem o quão longe essa mudança iria, mas tinha certeza que aconteceria algo em breve.

Caminhei sem saber ao certo onde estava indo, apenas movia os pés em direção a algum lugar pelo qual eu era atraído. Quando tive vontade de parar percebi onde estava, na praça que ficava na frente do local onde nos conhecemos, onde me apaixonei e onde minha vida mudou.

Não tive mais vontade de caminhar então sentei em um banco e esperei que algo acontecesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate na verdade já esperava por esse convite, e ia aceitar se não tivesse visto Castle dar as costas para ela e sair.

–Então Kate, posso te pagar uma bebida?

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o elevador se fechando e Collin segui seu olhar.

–Desculpa Collin, mas depois você vai para Londres e ele fica.

–Sei, eu te entendo, Kate, eu amei trabalhar com você, mas eu sei que ele é o seu parceiro.

–Sim.

–Bem, então não deixe ele achar que eu roubei o lugar dele.

–Obrigado Collin.

–Claro se precisar de um amigo, ainda tenho três horas antes do voo.

–Vou me lembrar disso.

–Agora vai antes que ele faça alguma besteira, homem com ciúmes dificilmente se controlam.

ela sorriu em agradecimento e depois pegou o casaco e a bolça e foi em direção ao elevador.

Quando chegou na rua não viu Castle. Olho para a direção em que oloft ficava e não viu nada. Mas quando olhou para o outro lado avistou já ao longe um homem andando de cabeça baixa, reconheceu o jeito do andar, sim era ele.

Ele parecia chateado, triste e nessa hora Kate sabia que a culpa era toda dela, mas também, ele estava ocupado com aquela loira.

–Droga Kate, quem você quer enganar? Flertando com outro cara na frente dele?

Ela sabia que tinha estragado tudo e que se queria ser feliz na vida só tinha mais uma chance, concertar as coisas com Castle.

Ela pensou em ligar, gritar mas resolveu segui-lo, ver o que ele faria e então tentar conversar com ele. Ele andou sempre do mesmo jeito até chegar em uma praça e sentar em um banco. Andando um pouco mais ela imediatamente reconheceu o lugar como sendo na frente de onde eles se conheceram.

Não teve coragem de chagar de imediato ficou uns minutos apenas olhando ele contemplar o local e provavelmente relembrar os momentos.

Quando ele baixou a cabeça ela caminhou até o banco e sentou ao lado dele.

Castle não precisava fazer nada para perceber que era agora que algo mudaria, também não precisava levantar a cabeça para saber quem estava do seu lado. O perfume de cerejas era inconfundível.

Durante o primeiro minuto ninguém disse nada, depois ele resolveu falar:

–Não saiu com o seu parceiro?

–Na verdade eu segui ele até um banco no meio de uma praça. Não é a mesma coisa que jantar em um restaurante mais tá valendo.

–Me diz porque você fez isso comigo?

Kate sabia que tinha magoado muito ele mas ele também tinha deixado ela triste quando apareceu com Jacinda na cena do crime.

–O que? Flertar com outro cara? Castel você é adulto, me conhece, deveria saber eu não quero nada com um cara que mora do outro lado do oceano.

–Então chegamos ao ponto onde eu tenho que saber até com quem você quer ou não se relacionar?

Nessa hora ela pensou: "Sim, deveria saber que eu quero você!"

–Eu não disse isso.

–Sim você disse.

–Castle pare e analise a situação, ele mora em Londres, isso fica do outro lado do oceano, porque eu namoraria um cara assim?

–Porque ele...

–Não Castle eu com certeza tenho opções melhores.

Ele apenas olhou fundo nos olhos dela sabendo que ela se referia a ele. Mas e se ele não quisesse mais ela? Bobagem, ela era o que ele sempre iria querer.

–Castle isso tudo é ciúmes.

–Porque eu teria ciúmes de você com outro homem?

–Me diga voce.

Ele sentia ciúmes dela e tinha inúmeros motivos. Ele depois de alguns segundos resolveu dizer:

–Porque eu te amo, porque quero você só pra mim, porque quero que você passe a vida comigo, se case comigo, tenha filhos comigo, diga que me ama enquanto estamos fazendo amor. Mas se isso fosse real eu não teria ciúmes, porque apesar de tudo saberia que você é só minha.

Kate quase entrou em choque ao ouvir aquelas palavras, tudo de uma vez, sem emoção, parecia que ele não tina vontade de dizer tudo aquilo. e quando ela apenas ficou olhando para os olhos azuis ele continuou.

–Mas como você já sabe te tudo isso, porque você não esqueceu de nada, eu sei que você não me ama e que nada disso vai acontecer, então sim eu tenho ciúmes de ver você com outro homem porque queria você só pra mim.

Ela realmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, e como se não fosse suficiente ele continuou.

–Entendo que você não me ame, agente não controla o coração, mas me fazer de idiota esse tempo todo, me iludir deixando eu acreditar que um dia poderíamos ter um chance de sermos felizes juntos? Porque você fez isso comigo Kate?

Quando ela levantou a cabeça era visível as agrimas que estavam correndo pelo rosto, ele quis secar cada uma e dizer que ficaria tudo bem mas controlou sua mão.

Por fim ela resolveu falar algo.

–Rick eu...

Ela tinha muito que explicar, muita coisa aconteceu ao mesmo tempo.

–Nem você sabe porque Kate, se não me ama porque pediu todos os dias para eu voltar?

Raiva, raiva por ser iludido mais uma vez achando que aquela era a mulher certa. Ele tinha a raiva, desejo a paixão o amor, tudo misturado e ele estava ficando louco.

–Eu nunca disse...

–Pra mim chega, eu vou em bora, vou sair da delegacia, da sua vida e viver a minha.

Falar era fácil, viver seria difícil, e escutar mais uma explicação boba dela tornaria tudo pior. Percebendo que ele não deixaria ela falar, Kate se levantou também com raiva e ao mesmo tempo chorando.

–Vai Castle, vai em bora, some da minha de uma vez por todas, mas sempre que você lembrar de mim lembre-se também que você saiu sem escutar o que eu tinha a dizer, sem saber porque eu menti, mas vá sabendo que eu nunca te iludi porque sempre te amei.

depois de ter gritado isso ela mesma saiu andando em direção a sua casa, sem olhar pra traz. Castle estava gritando o nome dela mas se ele a quisesse iria seguila.

E foi o que ele fez.


	3. Chapter 3

O apartamento de Kate não era muito longe dali, ela andava muito rápido, mas podia perceber que os gritos tinham parado. Certamente ele tinha cansado de segui-la e voltado para o loft. Cada vez que ela pensava nisso mais lagrimas saiam dos seus olhos, ela na verdade lembrava o que ele tinha dito no dia do tiroteio, sabia porque ele tinha ciúmes dela mas ouvir tudo daquela forma, tudo de uma vez, fez seu coração apertar, ela pode perceber como Castle tinha sofrido, mas quando ele disse que ela não o amava e não deixou ela se explicar, foi de mais. Kate não controlou a raiva e mandou ele em bora.

Ela era uma pessoa que tinha um certo problema com o seu orgulho, por mais que doesse não olhar pra traz e se jogar nos braços dele, ela não faria isso, iria para o seu apartamento, ela sempre foi assim. Doía muito pensar que ele não estivesse mais atrás dela, porem era da sua natureza, Kate não olharia para traz, não depois de tudo que ele disse.

Quando percebeu estava na porta do seu prédio, as lagrimas ainda correndo pela bochecha e o silencio atrás dela, mas quando ela empurrou aporta, estrou e a soltou não ouviu o barulho dela batendo, soube então que tinha alguém atrás dela.

–Kate, para.

Era ele, mas ela não ouviu, essa discussão não seria no Hall de entrada do seu prédio. Ela usou a escada e durante todo o percurso ele pedia para ela parar, para eles conversarem e ela seguia apenas deixando as lagrimas correrem.

Quando chegou no seu apartamento abriu a porta e não se preocupou em fechar pois sabia que ele estava logo atrás, podia sentir o calor entre os dois corpos. Ela entrou e foi em direção ao seu quarto, ouviu as chaves trabalhando na fechadura e depois ele caminhando em direção a ela.

Mas ele parou quando ela fechou a porta do quarto.

–Kate, por favor, me escuta.

–Você não me escutou quando eu quis falar.

–Kate, por favor, desculpa eu estava com raiva, você também, vamos conversa.

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos e depois destrancou a porta e se jogou na cama de bruços. Ele lentamente se aproximou dela e sentou na cama repousando a mão no ombro dela.

–Kate, me diz porque você não quero ir em bora, não quero sair da sua vida, mas também não quero ficar ao seu lado achano achado que você me ama quando você não ama.

Quando ela não se mexeu ele achou que tinha feito a coisa errada, foi então que se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe, ele também tinha um segredo. Falar ou não? Já estava quase tudo perdido mesmo.

–Kate, antes que o Roy morresse ele enviou um arquivo para um amigo dele.

Ela rapidamente se levantou.

–Sobre o caso da minha mãe?

–Sim

–E você sabia? Escondeu isso de mim?

–Kate, foi pra te proteger, se você pegar esses arquivos vai atrás do culpado e...

–Claro que eu vou, estou procurando essa pessoa desde que minha mãe morreu e você não me contou?

–Eu não sei quem é, apenas sei que alguém está te protegendo.

–Droga Castle, você não podia ter feito isso.

–Preferia que eu entregasse tudo a você e visse você ir atrás desse cara para ser morta.

–Sim, eu preferia, pelo menos assim morreria sabendo quem matou a minha mãe.

Eles estavam gritando, os dois de pé.

–Kate olha o que você está dizendo, acha mesmo que eu ia te entregar para a morte?

–E porque está me dizendo isso agora?

Ele suspirou.

–Olha pra nós, você não quer nem falar comigo direito, não tenho porque esconder mais nada, não depois que todas as verdades ditas.

Ela sentou na cama e fez sinal para ele sentar ao lado dela.

–Me conta tudo, não esconde nada.

–Esses arquivos, eles incriminam quem está por traz de tudo isso, e essa pessoa a o amigo de Roy tem um acordo: eles te deixam em paz e os arquivos não vazam, mas alguém tinha que garantir que você não ia investigar o caso.

–E é ai que você entra?

–Sim, eu não sei de nada, apenas que se você não mexer mais no caso pode viver sem perigo.

Kate se jogou na cama e deixou as lagrimas correrem, não se preocupou em esconder os soluços. Castle a puxa pelo braço e não resiste secar as lagrimas das bochechas rosadas.

–Kate, você ainda tem coisas para me explicar.

–Não adianta, você disse que vai em bora.

Ela se soltou dos seus braços e saiu do quarto, foi e direção a janela e por alguns minutos ficou sozinha até que sentiu dois braços envolvendo a sua cintura.

–Se você quiser eu fico.

–Eu pedi todos os dias e mesmo assim você disse que ia.

–Você tinha achado outro parceiro, não precisava mais de mim te incomodando.

Ela virou para ele.

–Você achou outra mulher antes disso, estava namorando.

–Eu estava com raiva, você mentiu pra mim e eu achei que você não me amava.

–Meu deus Castle, não diga isso.

–Então me diz, porque você me fez de idiota esse tempo todo? Me deixou esperando, me vendo sofrer? Porque Kate?

Ele queria abraçar ele e esquecer de tudo mas cada vez que ele lembrava da mentira dela ficava alterado.

–Primeiro para de gritar, eu sei que menti e te magoei, mas e você, uma hora me abraça e me diz que vai ficar tudo bem e outra hora esta gritando comigo?

–Então me diz.

–Medo, eu tinha medo, tinha acabado de levar um tiro a minha vida era bagunça, perdi uma pessoa importante, não tinha cabeça para entrar em um relacionamento.

–E depois? Você teve todo o ano.

–Não é fácil Castle, eu ainda tinha, e tenho medos.

Ele pode ver tudo isso nos olhos dela, o medo o terror.

Ele segura ela nos seus braços.

–Desculpa, me desculpa por tudo que eu fiz. Vamos enfrentar isso juntos, eu e você. Eu quero te ajudar.

–Promete que não vai me abandonar? Nunca?

–Prometo.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e aproximou os lábios.

–Eu te amo tanto Kate, não quero ficar longe de você.

–Eu também não quero.

–Diz que me ama, só uma vez, por favor.

Ela buscou contato visual para então falar.

–Eu te amo Rick Castle, amo cada pedacinho seu, cada teoria, cada copo de café, amo tudo em você, sempre.

eles enfim se beijaram, Kate já estava sem os sapatos e a diferença da altura só tornava isso mais perfeito, eles saborearam cada pedacinho da boca até então desconhecida. Depois que se separaram Castle falou:

–Kate, deixa eu te amar, hoje, agora amanha, sempre, vamos ser felizes juntos, eu não quero só uma noite de sexo com você, eu quero noites de amor, todas as noites.

Em resposta ela o puxou para outro beijo e ele a pegou no colo indo em direção a cama.

Apesar da urgência e do desejo cada toque e cada movimento foram cheios de amor, tudo lento, eles provaram cada pedaço do corpo que agora seria para sempre um do outro.

Casle sabia agora o que ele estava sentindo quando saiu da delegacia, o que mudaria na sua vida, era para muito melhor, e uma mudança que ia longe.


End file.
